


民工男也要泡女房东

by kahoyomi



Category: TNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahoyomi/pseuds/kahoyomi
Relationships: 逸霖
Kudos: 10





	民工男也要泡女房东

敖子逸右手提着工具箱左手轻轻在防盗门上叩了两下，无人应答，他一边咂嘴一边自言自语说明明看着买菜回来了怎么不开门呢。

才准备抬手按门铃就突然跟迎面撞来的门友好打了个照面，敖子逸忙后退两步，从门缝里跟贺君玲一双好奇无助的双眼对上，心里立马演奏起交响乐来。

开玩笑的，他敖子逸哪里知道交响乐是什么，心里响起的应该是那曲野狼disco，心里的发，我想要带你回家。

“是敖大哥啊，你怎么来了？”

贺君玲是川妹子，本来是说着一口软糯的川音，像沾满蜂蜜的糖油粑粑，谁知来重庆这边住了三年后口音是越来越重不说，一张嘴就跟个火锅似的，呛的人几欲流泪。

是敖子逸最爱的款，他做梦都想娶这样的媳妇回老家，小腰一掐让全村的狗都羡慕地流哈喇子，晚上在大花棉铺上再把那小腿往自己腰上一扣，自己不得操的小媳妇叫到公鸡打鸣。

想想就爽。

可惜的是，小媳妇与自己相识甚晚。

自己成年后才有机会进城打工，贺君玲这边的房子其实房价不低，主要是装修华丽，按照户主本人的爱好添置了许多精致到敖子逸压根不知道那是啥玩意的家具，就比如那个跟自己一般高的空气净化器，一打开就腾云驾雾的，怎么搞是孙爷爷要骑筋斗云来了吗？

可就算如此，裤兜空空的敖子逸也毅然决然跟贺老板娘签下了租房合同，只为了能天天看到老板娘挂在阳台上的蕾丝边内裤。

哦对，你们猜的没错，除了老板娘还有一个老板，跟老板娘是夫妻，天杀的，敖子逸每每看到二人在门口你咬我一口我啄你一下的就犯恶心。

怎么的呢？那个严浩翔腿跟我比一般长么！凭啥子玲玲能跟他在一起我就不能？

于是本着这样的想法，敖子逸在通过打墙洞的方法知晓严浩翔要出差半个月后，决定冒险往违法的边缘走一走，那句话怎么说来着？自由诚可贵，爱情价更高，若为石榴裙，坐牢也甘心。

玲玲，等我噻。

这就是为什么敖子逸会突然提着工具箱站在贺君玲家门口，而里面的贺君玲则更慌张，她刚才买菜回来，正打算更衣去泡个香喷喷的牛奶浴，牛奶还没从柜子里拿出来呢对面的租客就大驾光临了。

贺君玲看到是认识的人也放下警惕，大敞开门欢迎对方来作客，天地良心，要知道敖子逸以为他的好妹妹天天被养在这金丝笼中恐怕比较保守，所以他准备了帮贺君玲修理下水道的理由，谁可想他还啥也没说好妹妹就穿着真丝睡衣给他让出一条道，笑着露出那刻尖尖的小虎牙说：“快进来坐坐吧。”

那敖子逸还能说啥，那就进去做做吧。

贺君玲叫敖子逸先坐到沙发上，自己蹲下身来在电视柜下面翻来翻去不知在找什么东西，嘴里仿佛是在念念有词，可敖子逸一双狗眼瞪地稀大，他日思月想的屁股就在他眼前，蓝色的丝绸衬出屁股的形状更加圆滑，敖子逸情不自禁伸出双手在空气中虚虚抱着幻想中的屁股。

很大，适合生男娃儿。

“妹子，你别找了，我啥也不喝，我就想跟你聊聊。”

“啊？好吧那就，那我给你倒点白水。”

贺君玲家给客人用的杯子都是工艺品，是严浩翔出去玩在拍卖会上随便买回来的，贺君玲还挺喜欢上面的金色花纹，于是每次家里来客人她都会拿出这个杯子，目的就是想听别人夸夸自己眼光有多好。

可惜敖子逸看不到这些，他才无所谓杯子上是纹了一朵鲜花还是一坨金子，他只想感慨贺君玲递过杯子来的那双手，指尖都被好好打理过，粉红色的像是村子里刚结出来的草莓，手指上也没有丑陋的粗茧，干干净净的，多适合含在嘴里。

“唉。”人生不易，敖三叹气，“妹妹啊…”

敖子逸不着声色地往贺君玲方向蹭，边蹭边卖惨，“我要二十岁了，来这个大城市打工，你也是知道的，赚不到几个钱，孤孤单单一个人，妹妹啊，你说我苦不苦？”

贺君玲好像本来就不爱穿鞋，光脚踩在瓷砖地板上，敖子逸低着头看着那双好像还没自己手大的小脚一时出了神，好想看它被绷成直线的样子。

“唉，我理解你的，我也不是这本地人，要不是遇到我老公，肯定还不如大哥你混的好呢。”

“能找到好老公也是一种福分。”敖子逸恨不得将好老公三个字嚼碎再吐到烟灰缸里。

贺君玲好像被戳中心事，凄惨地笑笑，“他啊，就是太有钱了，有钱了就要天天跑生意，忙啊，我跟他已经很久……很久没好好说过话了。”

“那……”敖子逸听出对方口中的犹豫中带着丝丝耻感，于是他小心翼翼询问道：“你跟他，也很久没亲热过了？”

定是敖子逸演纯真无邪演的不错，贺君玲虽脸上浮出一片娇红，但也没呵斥他不懂礼数，反而捏住衣角好半天后点了点头，委屈巴巴从嗓子里挤出一个“嗯”字，听的敖子逸差点当场犯罪。

敖子逸看准时机抬手放到了贺君玲的膝盖上，“男人啊，有了钱就会飘，一飘可不就容易……”

话点到为止，果不其然贺君玲瞬间就泪眼汪汪，一点都没有平日在外收房租时正眼都不瞧你的高冷模样，敖子逸还没开站下一步攻势呢，妹妹就先撞进自己怀里不住颤抖。

中大彩了。敖子逸心想。他倒是没猜到这家婚姻问题已经严重到这种地步了。

抱着别人的老婆那感觉确实不一样，敖子逸的手悄悄往贺君玲大腿上移，另一只手扶起贺君玲耳旁的碎发别到耳后，低下头小声宽慰着，他肺活量大，每一次喷出的气息都像是要吞掉对方。

时钟不停滴答滴答，贺君玲的身体还在时不时颤抖，却不知什么时候止住了哭啼，如果你站起来有更广的视野，你就会发现敖子逸整个手都被睡衣下摆盖住，几乎可以想象那双常年在工地搬砖的手是如何在年轻人妻的大腿内侧又揉又掐。

“你别……”贺君玲终于涌上一点理智，想要推开这个突然散发出剧烈味道的男人。“我们不该这样……等等！”

敖子逸不给贺君玲推拉的机会，从小他老子就教育他干事要利索，快狠准才能抓到最肥的那只鸡。

嗯，这套理论用到抓兔子上面也收效显著。

敖子逸起身将贺君玲压在沙发上，自己则一手抓住贺君玲两个手腕固定在她头顶，贺君玲想用腿去踢这放肆的农民，可两条腿怎么用力都只是徒劳，敖子逸早就挤进这中间，连裤子拉链都不知道是什么时候拉开的。

“我操。”敖子逸又往贺君玲中间挤了挤，才刚刚掏出自己的东西就感觉好像碰到了什么湿漉漉的，“妹妹，你怎么连内裤都不好好穿着呢？你老公知道你这么骚吗？”

贺君玲急的眼红，正要辩解自己本来就打算去洗澡，结果敖子逸突然欺身下来直接用脸蹭开了自己胸前的衣襟，已经有快一个月没被人浇灌过的一对嫩乳是贺君玲最敏感的地方，她再开口时就只能是断断续续的求饶。

“别弄……我求求你了……”

“喜欢吗？”

敖子逸从双乳吻到肚脐，能够开发这具娇嫩的身子让他格外兴奋，他耐心十足，恨不得在对方每一寸皮肤都吸出一个大大的草莓，他要让全世界知道，贺君玲也是自己种草莓的那块地。

“喜欢吗？啊？喜欢就告诉哥哥。”

“唔，你能不能别舔了…”

“不能，妹妹，你太香了，这都怪你，怪你勾引我。”

“不是…我没有。”

贺君玲咬住下唇，她不太敢抬头看其他地方，怕自己会想起这是谁的房子，她只能盯住敖子逸辛勤耕耘的头顶，当敖子逸去舔弄自己腰窝的时候有几根头发扎到了下乳，贺君玲又痒又爽，她好担心自己会失禁。她怎么可以，这个沙发是严浩翔专门在情人节时定制送给她的，她怎么可以跟别的男人在上面这般亲热。

感觉下面肿的发痛，敖子逸也终于完成了他的种草莓大业，他抬头去欣赏自己的作品，贺君玲整个人都破破烂烂的，睡衣被扯得不成样子，脖子以下满是不言而喻的情色印章，两只眼睛已经失去焦距，除了欲望再也看不出其他。

敖子逸坏心思地拿自己的去蹭贺君玲的阴蒂，他力气大，就着两瓣屁股把她端了起来，贺君玲每用力抖动一次他就给她一个吻，吻到她下一次先主动伸出舌头，敖子逸才一个猛冲把自己送进贺君玲身体里。

“唔！”

贺君玲似乎很难耐，整个人都紧绷起来，敖子逸也够贴心的，竟然就真卡在那里半天，等贺君玲不再皱眉了才小声询问：“怎么样妹妹？还疼吗？我能进去了吗？”

贺君玲觉得对方这是要羞死自己才甘心，她倔着最后一口气不愿开口，但又想被狠狠欺负，于是她赌气一般地狠狠一夹，爽得敖子逸差点就射了出来，一个激灵就冲进贺君玲身体深处。

敖子逸不急着抽插，先痞笑地看贺君玲，“叫一声哥哥。”

贺君玲不理，他就去咬她的耳垂，舌头在沿着她耳廓的形状绕了一圈又一圈，直到贺君玲先举手投降。

“不要弄了，真的我求求你了…哥哥，哥哥，好哥哥，你直接操我不行吗？呜…”

敖子逸明白自己已经彻底征服了对方，便毫无顾忌冲撞起来，每一次刺入翻出都能带出不少贺君玲的淫水。

渐渐的，贺君玲的姿势也越加主动，两个人交缠在一起像一团异兽，敖子逸发狠将贺君玲双腿往后压，一阵猛冲如同捣蒜似的操得贺君玲不停抽搐。

朦胧中贺君玲看到电视柜旁摆放着的相框，上面是严浩翔跟自己新婚蜜月去慕尼黑时的照片，她被严浩翔高高举起，严浩翔说足球场的冠军都是这么举奖杯的，自己就是他人生的奖杯。

对不起。

贺君玲在心底喃喃道。

对不起。


End file.
